1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to method and apparatus for forming shaped potato bodies, such as french fry shaped pieces, by reconstituting dry potato agglomerates with water to form a dough and then by shaping the dough into appropriate shaped pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,355 discloses an agglomerated potato product that can be rehydrated into a potato dough by addition of water thereto and without substantial physical agitation. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,605,647 and 3,771,937 disclose apparatus for automatically rehydrating the agglomerated potato product into a dough and forming it into french fry shaped pieces of uniformly high quality.